bzpepicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tivari
Tivari is the Toa Tedra of Gravity and is a central character in Repicheep - Toa of Irony's An Unnatural Series of Events. Biography Tivari was one of six Toa given their power when the Toa Uren fulfilled his destiny and gave up his Toa power to create a new generation of Toa. He witnessed as his team slowly disappeared on various missions, first his Toa of Air and Ice brothers who were lost at sea, then Onric and Koth who left to fight in the Aquaton War on Huna Nui. Fifty years after the later two disappeared, Lestra left in search of them, leaving him to defend the Tedra Nui alone. During his time as Tedra Nui's sole defender, he had several run-ins with Makuta Oriles. He also had to fight off a pack of wild Muaka, who ended up taking off one of his arms. He then built a robotic replacement arm and put several different devices into it. When Lestra, Onric, and Koth returned to Tedra Nui, all four spent the night telling tales of their time apart. Two days later, Oriles attacked Tedra-Koro . Tivari, upon seeing the Makuta, threatened to "finish what he started" if he did not turn around and leave, but what this may mean has not been revealed. Several years later, when the ship carrying Tsonclad and Taiyu landed in Tedra Nui, Tivari and the other Toa Tedra spent the evening swapping tales with the visiting Toa, and after discovering that Taiyu and Cedrak had been kidnapped, he was the one of the group to try to get them back. After confronting the Menirun Rhenton about a crystal he had given Cedrak, the Menirun took him and the others to the MERAH, where their identity was confirmed by their resident Shivri Tancharo. He and the team then accepted the rebel leader, Yasec's, offer to join the rebellion. That night, his team and Rhenton attempted to rescue the captives by themselves, but the effort failed, ending with Koth being captured. Upon returning to the MERAH, he befriended Negurin, the head portal technician for the resistance. Now having someone who he could consider his intellecual equal, he spent a lot of time around her. Unbeknownst to either of them, Rhenton had misconstrued this as romantic attraction between the two, causing him to leave the MERAH. After the team unsuccessfully tried to find him, they were sent off to battle with the rest of the rebel army. They were subsequently teleported to King Yuniro's palace where Tivari continued to fight. Once the battle had been won, Tivari, Lestra, and Tsonclad were sent to rescue Negurin by Onric, and they subsequently lost to Yuniro, only being saved by Rhenton. After reuniting with the rest of the team, he stayed at the MERAH for a few days. In the end, he and the Toa Tedra returned to Tedra Nui, with Rysavy in tow. Personality Before becoming a Toa, Tivari was an inventor and kept up his trade even after becoming a Toa. He is quite literally a genius and has developed a number of inventions for his island and his team. He is usually quiet and unassuming, only speaking up when he thinks his input will be valueable. He is also as reliable as his element, always willing to lend a helping hand and always standing by his friends and teammates in times of trouble. Powers and Abilities As a Toa of Gravity, Tivari can control gravitational energy. He can increase an object's weight or decrease it. He can create gravitational energy and can concentrate it to a single point, essentially creating small black holes, though as these can be extremely destructive if left unchecked, he rarely does so. Tivari wears a Kanohi Hau, which he will often times use in his laboratory when dealing with hazardous experiments. Tivari's robotic arm contains a number of gadgets, among them an energy blaster, a grappling claw, and a sword. He is quite fond of using his sword to emphasize a point. Appearances *My Broken Valentine *An Unnatural Journey *An Unnatural Naming Day Category:Characters Category:Individuals Category:Heroes